One One Six
"One One Six" is the second episode of the sixth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' sixty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Jax deals with collateral damage as external pressure continue to stack up against SAMCRO. Plot Gemma and Nero are interrupted in bed by a knock at her door. It's Nero's cousin Arcadio and he's super worked up. The school shooting was by Matthew, his old lady Darvany's kid. It was Arcadio's gun. Nero starts yelling in Spanish, asking how he could let the kid get near the gun. Matthew is dead, but they know the cops will be asking questions. In county, Lee brings Clay an agreement to cooperate. Lee explains he's much more interested in retribution than justice. He offers Clay help with the bogus Pope murder charge, immunity from club charges and witness protection anywhere in the world. "I want to see my wife and I want to see my son," Clay says. "Why?" "Because I want to hurt people, too," Clay says. He refuses to sign until it happens. Gemma suggests to Nero that he needs to get Matthew's mom out of her cop-surrounded house, because as soon as the shock wears off, she'll want to blame someone. Tara is released on bail with a busted hand. She gives Lowen pads filled with everything she can remember and asks if she started the other paperwork. Jax is waiting for her, even thought she told him not to come. They don't say anything as they get on his bike and ride off. Back home, Abel and Thomas are happy to see her. Gemma warns Jax that Nero is coming by about the shooting. Lee Toric goes to the site of the shooting and talks with an ATF agent (C. Thomas Howell). There are four dead, including three kids. A security guard killed the 11-year-old shooter. The ATF agent points Torric to the DA. Lee recognized the gun as coming through the Sons. At home, Jax tells Tara he didn't sign the guardianship papers, but he's meeting with the Irish to get out of the gun business today. He tells her he's expanding the Diosa business, which is trashy but not dirty. "After Ope, I feel like if I step away now, none of that makes sense. Like what he did was for nothing," he says. Tara's trial is in six weeks, she says maybe what he does won't matter. Nero tells Jax about the school shooting connection and that Matthew used their KG-9. Matthew's mom is a junkie and can't be trusted not to talk, so they want to figure out how to get her out of town. They have to stay off cell phones. Gemma gets a call from county with word Clay wants to visit them both. Bobby meets up with Quinn and another potential Nomad. Jax leaves to deal with shooting fallout, leaving Tara and Gemma alone. "I'm not the one who turned you in," Gemma says. Tara knows. Gemma senses that Tara seems a little off, but she says she's fine. At the school, Lee Toric tells DA Tyne Patterson about the Sons' gun running deal with the Biz Lats. He urges her to get involved as the only one with jurisdiction. Nero, Jax and a few Sons come in the back way to Darvany's house. Cops are camped outside. Nero goes to get her as Arcadio is cooking up drugs in the bathroom. She wakes up screaming and the Sons try to calm her down. Nero runs to her screams and she gets to the bathroom and shoots up. She'd been clean nine months. "Only one thing more dangerous than a rat, and that's a junkie rat," Jax says. Nero agrees and also knows the cops will come looking at him as soon as they realize she's gone. But it has to be done. Gemma visits Clay in prison. "I know why you did it. When it all went down with you and Juice and gun, I got it. It was like watching the other shoe drop in slow motions," Clay says. Gemma fights off tears. "You wanna know why I lied to you about it? Because I knew you'd set me straight and I didn't want to be straight," Clay says. "Why am I here, Clay?" "I just want you to know that when all of this goes down, none of it lands on you," Clay says. Gemma snaps out of it and addresses the viewing window, and Lee Toric behind it, saying she's not sorry for telling the truth. She runs out of the room crying and gives herself a pep talk in the bathroom mirror. "Don't let him do that," she says. Lee is waiting for her when she comes out. She realizes he's the one protecting Clay. Jax meets with Galen and his guy Connor Malloy. They don't believe that Clay just got sloppy when dealing with Pope. Galen knows Clay was planning to leave town and told him Jax was moving them out of the gun business. Jax admits it's true and mentions the heat from the school shooting. He tells Galen he wants out, but San Bernadino will pick up the business, with SamBel running protection. Nothing changes, just different territory, Jax promises. Galen will take it to the Kings if they're doubling their territory -- which wasn't what Jax was offering. On top of that, he has a big shipment of KG-9s he's bringing in to capitalize on the school shooting. Jax wants the prospects to bring the guns to the warehouse and sit on them, which upsets Chibs. Jax points out how much scrutiny the club is under, he isn't budging. Lee comes back to Clay with his deal, but Clay still refuses to sign until he talks to Jax. Tara packs up her things at work. Margaret the administrator comes by. She knows Oregon pulled their offer to Tara. Tara has a favor to ask -- she needs a pregnancy test. The day ends for Clay in county with no visit from Jax. At her house, Tara brings Lowen documents. Lowen read Tara's statement, which she says will help prove Jax is an unfit parent because of the danger of the club environment, should Tara have to go to prison. Lowen plans to wait until right before the trial to file for the divorce, but she wants to make sure the guardianship with Wendy is in place right away. Nero sets Arcadio and Darvany up in Piney's cabin, with plans to move her out of town. With Nero out of the room, she worries that they're going to kill her. She eyes rifles and ammo on the wall. Jax joins them at the cabin, other Sons are off getting drugs to keep Darvany "even." Gemma shows up at the cabin to talk to Jax, she catches him up on Lee and tells him she thinks Clay made a deal. Suddenly they hear a rifle blast from inside the cabin. Darvany gets past all the guys and outside, where Jax draws on her. But Arcadio draws on him and Jax puts his gun down. Gemma creeps around the side of her SUV with her gun drawn, but Arcardio fires in her direction and she drops her gun. Darvany gets in the truck and screams at Arcadio to come with her. He begs her not to do it, but then starts to get in. Nero warns him one last time, then Arcadio starts to jump in the truck. His head explodes all over the windshield after Nero fires on him. Darvany gets out and runs. Jax tackles her and is about to shoot when Nero yells at him to stop. In his hotel room, Lee Torric pounds his hands numb then picks up a pen and forges Clay's name on his cooperating witness statement. Back at the cabin, they drag Arcadio's body inside and tie Darvany to the bed. Nero is upset about his cousin's death. Jax and Juice prep drugs to shoot Darvany up because she's crashing badly. Torric brings his signed statement to DA Patterson, but she's worried about his volatile past. He makes a pitch for the case helping her career. She agrees to draft her own office's agreement for Clay to sign and Lee suggests she extend Clay's protective custody. At the cabin, Juice shoots up Darvany as she's still tied to the bed. Then he puts a pillow over her face until she stops struggling, earning his way back into the club. He reports back to Jax. Lee Torric drops by Diosa and check out the available prostitutes. He sees one he likes. After Nero has discovered Darvany's death, Jax and Juice try to sell the accidental overdose. Nero talks to Jax. Arcadio betrayed him, so that had to happen, but he says Darvany has two other children and they don't kill people like her. Jax looks him in the eye and says he had nothing to do with Darvany's death. "Everything I'm doing here is for you," Jax says. Nero isn't sure whether to believe him. The next morning in county, Clay learns he's staying another night in protective custody. He tries to figure out why. Jax comes home to Tara. Neither tells the other about their day. Lee gives a Diosa girl his hotel name and room number, then he leaves his business card for Nero. Bobby adds Hopper to his list of Nomads. Nero says a prayer for Arcadio as they bury him and Darvany. Jax makes love to Tara in bed and she struggles to appear like she wants to be there. Church meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow * Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Supporting Cast Special guest stars *CCH Pounder as Tyne Patterson *Donal Logue as Lee Toric Guest stars *Steve Howey as Hopper *David Labrava as Happy *Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen *C. Thomas Howell as Agent Frank Eagan *David Warshofsky as Stockton Cop *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Timothy V. Murphy as Galen O'Shay *Rey Gallegos as Fiasco *Samaire Armstrong as Darvany Jennings *Dave Navarro as Arcadio Nerona Co-stars *Evan Londo as Abel Teller *Ryder Londo as Abel Teller *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *Mario Perez as Gomes *Scott Anderson as Connor Malone *Suzanne Schmidt as Erin *Natalie Skyy as Kiki *Price Carson as Guard Deaths *Arcadio Nerona - Shot in the head by Nero Padilla. *Darvany Jennings - Suffocated by Juice Ortiz. Notes *CCH Pounder (Tyne Patterson) played Claudette Wyms in . Pounder is the sixth alumni who worked on The Shield where Kurt Sutter served as an Executive Producer before creating Sons of Anarchy after Jay Karnes (Agent Josh Kohn/Dutch Wagenbach), Kenny Johnson (Herman Kozik/Curtis Lemansky), David Marciano (Chicken Man/Steve Billings), David Rees Snell (Agent Grad Nicholas/Ronnie Gardocki), Benito Martinez (Luis Torres/David Aceveda), and Walton Goggins (Venus Van Dam/Shane Vendrell). Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Season 6